That's just fine
by barakitten
Summary: Austlan Cashby. Austin Carlile / Alan Ashby. Smut.


Licking the underside of the younger males dick, grinning as the whipped cream crawled ever so slowly down his throat, along with the cum leaving the males cock, Austin straightened up. He sat up, folding his legs under him. The younger male was panting underneath him, looking up at him through his light eyelashes.

"Austin..."He whispered, a small giggle passing his lips.

Austin's eyebrows rose, and he reached under the bed, biting his lip. He found Alan's favorite whip out, and smirked a little. He looked at him, smirking.

"Hands, and knees. "He let out a small growl, grinning as he saw Alan shiver.

Alan turned onto his stomach, and he moved onto his hands and knees, fingers curling around the bed sheets. He should've known better - giggling whilst Austin was trying to sort his problem out wasn't the best thing. He bit his lip, looking down, and closing his eyes, bracing himself.

A loud crack of leather against bare skin, and Alan let out a soft cry. Austin raised an eyebrow, curling his fingers into the males ginger locks and tugging his head back, craning his neck so he could look up at the elder male.

"No noises or I will just carry on whipping you then leave." Austin purred, running his finger tip along the crack of Alan's ass, earning a muffled, almost choked back whimper. The younger male couldn't help but press back against Austin, earning a sharp crack from the leather, and another whimper.

Austin grinned a little as he saw Alan's head drop, guessing his eyes were squeezed shut, his lips pressed together with his teeth clamping them down - just to stop the moans and pleads he wanted to let out, just wanting to beg Austin to fuck him into the mattress, or the wall, fuck even the floor, but he knew it'd result in Austin getting pleasure and Alan being left there, with a boner, on his own. He did, however let out a sharp gasp, and what could be classed as a small scream as Austin hit his ass with the black leather whip, the sensation of the slap sending shivers down his spine, a small, pulsating motion running through his cheeks, because fuck - even though it was painful, it was oh so fucking good.

Alan bit his lip, and whined a little as he watched Austin put the whip back under their bed, his face dropping a little with disappointment. It light back up, however, when Alan saw the handcuffs come out. The pink, fluffy ones he had jokingly bought Austin, and had never expected to use. He turned back around, sitting on his sore ass with a hiss.

"Man up, fuck face." Austin murmured, looking up at him.

The tattooed man crawled up, straddling Alan's waist and hand cuffing his hands together, using one of Alan's belts to tie his hands to the headboard. Alan bit his lip, and looked up at the elder, tattooed male, a small smirk spreading onto his pale lips. Austin pulled some lube out, deciding he'd ease up on the smaller male. He spread some onto his viciously aching cock, not even bothering to stretch Alan. They'd only just had sex, he was stretched enough. Lining himself up with the redhead's entrance, he slowly pushed in, nibbling, sucking and kissing along the males neck, leaving more deep purple marks along with a couple of bruises. Alan knew Austin would get rather rough – he always did after a punishment.

See, that was the deal – Alan was Austin's, well, sex slave. It was weird, but Alan was all for it; because he was madly in love with Austin. It had been Austin's idea. There was just too much sexual tension between the two boys, and rather than have a real relationship, Austin would much rather have sex. But, of course Austin wouldn't settle for just normal sex. Oh, no. Austin wanted a sex slave – obviously Alan had agreed. He wanted to be with Austin in so many different ways it was unreal. He just wanted to be loved by the elder, tattooed, Squidgy loving man so much; it hurt. It physically hurt Alan to want to be loved that much, and by a man that didn't love him, just loved the power and authority and fucking sex that Alan being a submissive cunt gave him. Fuck everything, but right now, Austin had just better fuck Alan.

Feeling Alan around him made Austin groan slowly, as he tortuously pulled out – leaving the head and maybe a little more in. He just angled Alan's hips so he was in line with the younger male's prostate – but he had no intention of hitting it as hard as Alan wanted him to. He pushed in, slowly, easing himself towards that bundle of nerves, just allowing himself to brush against it, before pulling out. Alan was glaring up at Austin, the phrase "If looks could kill" sprung into Austin's mind.

"Austin…"Alan growled, earning a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Austin just ignored the younger male, just controlling the whole situation – how slowly he went, if he hit Alan's prostate, controlling how fast Alan would reach his orgasm. Alan kept trying to buck his hips into Austin's so his dick would hit his fucking prostate – but no, the elder just kept pushing them down. Although, Austin did get bored after a few moments, and he was pretty close. He just slammed into the male, hitting his prostate hard, their hips smashing together. Alan let out a small squeal, moaning loudly.

"Mother of fucking God! "Alan moaned, his eyes closing, his hips rolling a little.

Austin grinned, and carried on like this, just smashing into the red head, the moans being earned from Alan were just fucking divine, and Austin honestly could go for round three, here and now but he didn't think Alan's ass would be up for it. A few more thrusts later, and Alan came all over his own stomach, and Austin's. The feeling of the ever tightening, moist muscle around his dick caused Austin to cum, just burying his seed deep inside the younger male. He pulled out though, after a few moments, sitting up and pushing his hair out of his face.

"Okay, Alan, I'm going to untie you." He said softly, moving over and undoing the handcuffs, helping Alan's bruised and cut wrists out, before pressing small kisses to them. He knew he should've loosened the handcuffs, but Alan was just too fucking good to resist. He moved away, and got dressed again. He had a feeling someone had heard them that time – because Alan had a habit of moaning like a fucking prostitute. Alan yawned a little, and curled up slightly. He just wanted to sleep.

"Alan, set time's in ten minutes, c'mon." Austin sighed.

Alan whined, and just pushed the pillow over his head, pretending he couldn't hear Austin. He was fucking tired, dammit. Austin frowned, and threw Alan's clothes at him, chuckling when the ginger haired male sat up, pouting at him.

"But I'm sleepy." He murmured, getting dressed slowly.

Austin couldn't help but smile. Alan was so adorable sometimes, and then he got into the bedroom. He wasn't so adorable then. Austin sighed, and held his arms out – to which the sleepy Alan stood up and jumped on him, pouting.

"Carry me." Alan smiled, biting his lip.

Austin just rolled his eyes, and made sure Alan had locked his legs around his waist, before carrying him out to Tino and Phil. All four of them made their way to the stage they were playing, Austin still carrying Alan, Tino and Phil following. Austin dropped Alan on his ass, and they both laughed it off, but Alan did glare at him – his ass was still sore, so sue him. He pouted up at him, and smiled as Austin helped him back up.

"Hey guys, we're Of Mice & Men. The band - not that shit book from English." Austin grinned.

And that was it. This was how Alan would live until Austin got bored of him, found someone better, or fell in love with Alan. He meant nothing to the elder; he was just something to get funky with when there was no one else. Alan meant nothing to Austin, but Austin meant everything to Alan. And he was fine with being nothing to him; because he was young, stupid, and madly in love. And he was fine with that, too.


End file.
